A liquid crystal display device has lower power consumption and may implement high resolution, and may be manufactured to be small and large, so that the liquid crystal display device is getting the spotlight as a video and image display device regardless of a size thereof.
The liquid crystal display device cannot autonomously emit light, so that the liquid crystal display device includes a backlight unit mounted under a liquid crystal panel, in addition to the liquid crystal panel displaying an image.
The backlight unit, which is a device emitting light to a rear surface of the liquid crystal display device, serves to supply light so that image information is generated in the liquid crystal display device. The backlight unit includes a light source generating light and a light guide plate guiding the light generated in the light source toward the liquid crystal panel. A reflection plate is further installed under the light guide plate to provide light supplied to the lower side of the light guide plate to the liquid crystal panel in an upper side through the reflection plate.
In general, in order to manufacture the thin backlight unit, the reflection plate and the light guide plate need to be attached as close as possible. When the reflection plate and the light guide plate are completely attached, there is a problem in that internal total reflection of the light guide plate is broken, so that a layer having a lower refractive index than that of the light guide plate needs to be secured on a lower surface of the light guide plate.